The Game Show 2
by Kawaii Kairi-Hime
Summary: Sequel to The Game Show. Characters from Inuyasha as well as Naruto and Kingdom Hearts. Falling for a trap once is understandable, but twice?


Okay I've gotten rather bored lately. Its summer and I've been cleaning and packing for a move for the past two days and since I'm sick of looking at my monstrosity of a room I've decided to look at my old stories. So here we go onto my not really planned sequel of The Game Show!

I've aged a bit since I wrote the last one so my writing style and idea of humor have changed a little. I hope for the better maybe?

**I like doing note up here so, Has anybody noticed that most of the Shippuuden characters look worse than they did in the original Naruto? Well except Naruto who looks a little better. Was it planned? Hmm. **

Okay here it goes.

* * *

Riku and Sora were standing in front of their gummi ship. They just got back to destiny Islands when they were confronted by Ansem. Sora talked to him while Riku still just getting out of the ship.

"All you had to do was say no! How hard is that? Nooo. Now you try," Riku ranted angrily at Sora.

"Well, uh, yes is easier to say? And come on it's been almost three years since we saw what's-his-name, that one guy, and pinky! Oh and dog-ears and black-haired tall chick," Sora smiled defensively.

"That's the worse excuse for an explanation I have ever heard! Give me one of the names of the people we were with before and I'll think about forgiving you," Riku ordered.

"Uh, Sauce-gay?" Sora asked shielding his face.

"What are you guys fighting about now?" Kairi asked walking over to her friends.

"Sora just agreed to have us go on another game show," Riku stated still glaring at Sora.

* * *

"Good to have you back?" Sakura asked. Sasuke had finally come back from his stay with Orochimaru to tell his teammates they were going to be on another season of The Game Show.

"Why are we going back on that show again? Didn't the hosts try to kill us last time?" Naruto thought aloud.

"Uh, I don't recall anyone trying to kill us. But I do remember the annoying other contestants," Sakura stated.

"Yea, but it was fun right?" Sasuke asked trying to smile.

"Yea, I guess," the other two said in unison.

"Then it's settled. Let's go."

* * *

"I'm not going," Inuyasha growled.

"Yes you are. Miroku has already agreed to come with us this time," Kagome reasoned.

"That's more of a reason to stay here. Why would I want to stay in a lousy hotel room with a million other people in the first place! Add that pervert to the mix and there's no way I'm going." Inuyasha sat down stubbornly refusing to move.

Kagome clenched her fist. "I guess it's time for plan B. then! Inuyasha, sit boy!"

"Aagh!"

"We better hurry and leave before he wakes up," Miroku stated lifting Inuyasha over his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey there's the table we had before!" Sakura cheered as she ran onto the colorful stage.

"Why do I feel like we're being watched?" Naruto asked as he joined Sakura next to the table. Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned Naruto's head so he was looking at the camera that was placed in front of them.

"Just because it's there doesn't mean it's on!" Naruto argued. "Hey, look it's Carry!" he quickly added before Sasuke could say anything.

"Oh it's that guy! The years have not been kind my friend," Sora shook his head looking at Sasuke, who twitched but didn't respond.

"Did that orange thing just call me Carry?" Kairi asked confused. She was the only one who had decided to sit down instead of stand around.

The stage looked the same as it had two years ago. There was still the same old plain floor, the far too colorful wallpaper on the wall behind three tables. Cameras were still positioned in front of each table; the only difference was there was now another chair at the Inuyasha table.

"Yes, Naruto who is standing next to Sakura and Sasuke, called you, Kairi, Carry," Riku smiled.

"Don't you feel smart, how'd you manage to remember their names?" Kairi asked. Sora had moved so was sitting next to her. Riku was sitting on the table instead of in a chair.

"Talent and the ability to read, remember we were given nametags when we first entered the building? Naruto just misread yours," he explained.

Just then an angry looking Inuyasha walked in with a Kagome and a very disappointed monk.

"What's that guy's issue?" Naruto whispered loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"There are only two other girls besides Kagome here! How am I going to survive this thing with only three girls and five other guys! It's like a sausage fest in here!" Miroku cried.

Everyone stared at him dumbfounded.

"Before this gets any more awkward let's start the show!" Sesshoumaru stated. He was looking at them from the front of the stage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha growled at his older brother.

"Naraku couldn't make it here, so you're stuck with me," Sesshoumaru smiled.

"Oh while we're talking about brothers, hello there Sasuke," Itachi said appearing next to Sesshoumaru.

Sakura and Naruto looked at Sasuke nervously but he seemed unfazed by his older brother's appearance. He noticed their stares so he simply answered, "He is no longer the one I seek vengeance on." He glanced angrily at Kairi.

"Then why did you go to Orochimaru! Wait, what happened to him anyway?" Sakura asked suddenly confused.

"Sasuke killed him, didn't he tell you? It doesn't surprise me though. It was bad enough playing host with him, I couldn't imagine living with him for two years. To top it off Sasuke was supposed to give Orochimaru his body!" Ansem shuddered.

That last statement earned Sasuke a few stares from around the room. "Not like that! He wanted to use me as a vessel! Wait, that didn't come out right! Uh-," Sasuke stammered defensively.

"Moving on, as you can see I'm the only returning host. The game is pretty much the same other than that little detail. Oh except we have another contestant! Say hello to-," Ansem squinted to see the monk's nametag, "uh, Miroku?"

"We won't be assigning teams this time. You will be working with the ones you are sitting with some of the time but usually different events will have different teammates. This is not a team competition, in the end there will be only one winner," Itachi explained. "Well I think that wraps up our first day."

"Oh one more thing before you go. You each get your own room!" Sesshoumaru announced.

"Really?!" Inuyasha asked hopefully.

"No, actually it's the same arrangement as before guys in one room, girls get the joining room next door," (you know where each room has a door that leads to the other.) Ansem stated. Inuyasha went back to being angry.

"Where'd Miroku go?" Kagome asked looking around worriedly. Then she noticed he was standing next to Sakura and Kairi.

"Would either of you to consider bearing my children?" he asked them smiling.

"Sorry she's taken," Sora and Riku both pulled a shocked Kairi away. They led her toward the elevator to go to the hotel part of the building.

"She's not interested!" Naruto growled angrily and followed the others bringing Sakura with him. Sasuke started after them.

"Three girls here and all of them are taken!" Miroku fell to his knees dramatically.

Kagome grabbed him by the ponytail and dragged him along behind her as she headed toward an elevator.

"Whew! That seemed to drag on forever!" Ansem exclaimed. He fell back into on of the contestant's chairs.

"So these kids fell for a stunt like this two years ago?" Itachi asked him.

"Yea, it work out too well for the other hosts as you can probably tell, with me being the only returning host and all," Ansem answered.

"Well I don't understand how you could have lost. They can't be too bright I mean falling for a trap once is understandable, but twice? That's just dimwitted," Sesshoumaru stated.

"I'm still here you know!" Inuyasha pointed out.

"Uh, quick someone think of a distraction! Damn it where's Orochimaru when you need him!" Ansem panicked.

"If you don't join your friends in the cafeteria right now I will put you in a 72 hour hell that will actually only take a second of real world time but will ultimately crush your spirit," Itachi stated.

"Okay, then. I'll just leave," Inuyasha said as he ran toward the stairs. (Yes he was the only one who took the stairs.)

"Wow, where were you last time we did this?" Ansem asked impressed.

* * *

"Hey guys there is an insane guy downstairs who thinks he can put me in a 72 hour second hell!" Inuyasha yelled as he entered the cafeteria.

"Yep, that would be my brother," Sasuke stated as he set his tray down and took a seat.

"Please have ramen, please have ramen, please have ramen!" Naruto chanted with his eyes closed. He was holding up the line.

"Speed it up! I'm starving!" Inuyasha called from the back of the line.

"We have ramen okay? I remembered you from last time, now open your eyes!" Ansem yelled rubbing his temples.

"Yay!" Naruto cheered and grabbed a few bowls then headed for the table Sasuke was seated at. Sasuke was the only one lucky enough to get in front of Naruto in the line.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, "I dare you to trip the next person to walk by our table."

"Sure thing," Sasuke smirked when he realized the one walking by was Kairi, his arch enemy, though she probably didn't know it.

* * *

**--**_"SASUKE SAY ONE MORE THING AND I SWEAR YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO BE 14!" Yelled Kairi._

_"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME I AM AN AVENGER!" Yelled Sasuke._

_"Okay scary avenger guy I bet I can make you cry."_

_"You can not make me cry." Said Sasuke backing up a little._

_A second passed and Sasuke is on the ground._

_"Ow! Kairi you hit me in th-" Whined Sasuke._

**--**_"Nothing I didn't accidentally trip and knock the punch over Sasuke or anything like that causing him to want to kill me…." Said Kairi and ran away._

**_--"I will get Kairi for humiliating me! I need power!"_**

By the time he got out of his memories Kairi had already walked by and Sakura was sitting next to him.

"You failed," Naruto shook his head when he noticed Sasuke snapped back to reality.

* * *

"How is this supposed to work? There are two beds and a couch in here and six guys staying in here," Miroku pointed out as he walked into the room.

"Not sharing!" Riku stated stretching out on his bed.

"Can you guys tone it down?" Kairi asked stepping through their joining room door. She had obviously been asleep.

"Sorry," Sora apologized from his couch.

"I really don't feel like sleeping on the floor," Miroku muttered. "Hey there's fewer girls than boys how about I join you over there?"

"I'll just assign you guys spots in here," Kairi yawned. "Okay, Sora and Riku can share the bed Riku is already on, Naruto can join Sasuke, and Miroku can sleep on the couch. That just leaves Inuyasha."

"I'll just sleep on the floor," he stated sitting down.

"Wait I don't want to share my bed with him!" Riku and Sasuke shouted.

Kairi ignored them, "Glad everything's settled. Night."

"Night," the boys repeated not seeing the point in arguing, she seemed to be sleep talking anyway.

She turned the lights off as she headed into her room.

"Stay on your side and I won't have to hurt you," Sasuke warned Naruto.

"Sora your feet are touching mine!" Riku complained.

"But I get lonely," he whined.

"Stop it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sorry," Miroku whispered.

"Wait, why are you sorry?"

"No reason. Good night!" he stammered and started to snore loudly.

* * *

Well that was a rough start. I was trying to keep the same theme as before but failed miserably. I have a better idea of what to make the next chapter. I have no clue what to rate this as so I'll just stick to K+ but it might be T. I dunno.

Well review? Tell me your thoughts what I need to change and maybe look at my first Game Show to say what I messed up on.


End file.
